


Prompt- Dream Kiss

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Nutcest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Sometimes, the twins share dreams.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prompt- Dream Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lepi  
> Edited by Yakn0g
> 
> Based on the canon information that Ruffnut and Tuffnut share dreams every now and then.

Everything felt blurry and mushy when Ruffnut came to, but she was filled with a general sense of happiness. Looking around she couldn’t quite pinpoint her location but her surroundings did tell her that she was definitely in a cave. It was dark and even though the path in front of her was spiked with big rocks she felt relaxed, sensing no danger. 

Somehow, Ruffnut knew that everything was well.

In the distance, down the path, a fire lightened the stone walls and it looked so warm and inviting that she began walking towards it, drawn to it like a moth.

She closed in on the flame, mesmerized by it, and only when she stood right in front of it she noticed her brother. He sat there, looking just as mesmerized by the fire as her. His presence explained why she felt so safe the whole time.

“There you are!” Tuffnut suddenly lifted his head and looked at her instead. “Man, you kept me waiting for- _ ever _ !”

Ruffnut was a bit baffled at that, looking around questioning.

“Uh, did I? Can’t remember we even had plans…” 

She stepped closer to him and noticed a few of their belongings were down here in the cave with them. There were blankets and tableware, even Fluffers was propped up against a rock.

It reminded her of their childhood and their countless attempts at running away from home to live in a cave instead. Usually it happened whenever they were scolded by their parents; Ruffnut and Tuffnut would pack their things and live out their stubborn nature by trying to teach their parents a lesson. It fell flat every time though, their parents never bothered to go and look for them since they knew the twins would return one way or another. Over time, as it had happened more frequently, they had brought more of their stuff along, creating a hideout where it was just the two of them.

Looking around now, Ruffnut was hit with an almost domestic vibe, giving her the feel like they’ve actually been living here together.

Tuffnut looked at her in amusement.

“Did you receive a hit to the noggin?” he snickered, “It’s alright though, you’re here now.”

He smiled as he held his hand out to her.

“Come.”

Ruffnut returned his look slightly dumbfounded, still not on the same page as him. After a short moment of hesitation she brushed it off and took his hand, only to be promptly pulled down into his lap. She yelped and held onto her brother’s shoulders instantly.

“Tuff, what are y-,” Ruffnut started to scold him but as soon as she saw his fond smile she broke off in a stutter and forgot the rest of her sentence. His face was so close in front of hers, his arms wrapped around her so nicely, she did not want to ruin the moment.

“Man, I’m glad you finally showed up. We hardly get to spend time alone anymore, not now that there’s so much going on on the Edge lately… It’s so lame!” Tuffnut complained and let his head fall back in annoyance as he groaned. When he came back up his smile had returned, though, and he sighed.

“I’ve missed you.” 

Ruffnut didn’t know what to reply to this, she just stared into Tuffnut’s big blue eyes that were fixated on hers.

“I- uhm,” she giggled a bit uncertain, playfully punching him in the shoulder, “What are you talking about? We’re always together!”

The whole situation felt unreal.

With how Tuffnut was holding her in his lap, how he talked to her, it was as if they were  _ together  _ together. Ruffnut could clearly feel butterflies in her stomach.

Tuffnut groaned again, playfully this time, and shook his head.

“You know what I mean.”

His warm hands rested on Ruffnut’s back, when he gently stroked her sides up and down it hit her.

He was talking about how they barely got to experience each other’s company in their own way. 

They used to go adventuring together all the time, just the two of them. Living in their own world where they only needed each other, where no one else could tell them what to do. No rules, just  _ them _ . It was their own form of freedom and they needed it desperately.

Ruffnut nodded and gave a short laugh, unable to tear her gaze away from her brother’s face.

She felt so content right now, sitting comfortably in Tuffnut’s lap, embraced by him.

It felt _ right. _

It felt too good to be true, actually, and she started to realize that she must be dreaming. With how cloudy her brain was, it was hard to focus on the fact that none of this was real, so she paid it no mind.

Tuffnut cocked his head to the side.

“You look so pretty with your hair down.”

The moment he finished his sentence Ruffnut noticed that she was, in fact, not wearing her usual braids. Her incredibly long blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders to her hips until they met the floor and rested in the… Water?

With a sound of confusion Ruffnut noticed they were standing in a lake, the dark water reaching up to their hips. She barely registered that they were naked, eyes fixated on Tuffnut who took a step towards her. She watched in awe as he stroked her fringe out of her face, unusually careful.

He shot her one of his crooked grins.

“I love you so much, Ruff.”

Before she could respond that she loved him, too, he was already leaning in on her to kiss her gently.

She wasn’t shocked, not even surprised, and closed her eyes. It felt familiar, like they've done this a thousand times before.

Ruffnut kissed her brother back desperately, putting her arms around his neck as she tried to be as close to him as possible.

When she opened her eyes their location had changed yet again. Immediately, she noticed they were in their room now, both on their bed with Ruffnut sitting on top of Tuffnut. 

Holding her breath, she looked down on him, and he held her by the hips when he turned them both around. He loved how it made her giggle, and he couldn't stop smiling himself.

He gave her another kiss, shorter this time, then moved to her neck to suck and bite on it. 

Ruffnut shivered as one of Tuffnut’s hands slowly wandered down her body, his fingertips stroking over her skin.

“Tuffnut,” she whimpered, “Oh gods…”

“Tuffnut…”

“Ruffnut,  **TUFFNUT!** ”

With a jolt both twins sat up, hearts racing as they looked into Astrid’s face, barely able to keep their eyes open.

“The alarm just got triggered! Out of bed,  _ now _ !”

Astrid left as quick as she had bolted in, leaving Ruffnut and Tuffnut behind confused and disoriented.

They got up and groggily put on the bare necessities, barely registering what they did as every movement was pure muscle-memory. There was no time for Ruffnut to put her hair into braids so she left it loose. It whipped her into the face as soon as she stepped outside and she groaned angrily.

They ran towards the others, lightly stumbling, and Tuffnut almost slipped on the bridge.

Before they had even reached the stables Hiccup was already calling out to them from above. He sat on Toothless and looked as tired as everyone felt.

“False alarm, guys. Go back to bed.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Tuffnut mumbled grouchily and turned around, pulling his sister with him. She was dead tired and had barely registered Hiccup’s words when Tuffnut grabbed her by the arm.

“Man, what in the world is going on lately?” Tuffnut yawned, his breath forming clouds in the cold air.

Behind them in the distance they could hear Astrid yelling at Snotlout, apparently it was his fault the alarm got triggered. Usually the twins would stay and watch the show but right now they were so tired they didn’t even care for that.

As soon as they entered their hut Ruffnut made a bee-line for her bed and dropped down face first. Tuffnut followed her example, letting himself fall next to his sister since her bed was closer than his own.

They lay next to each other, groaning blissfully as they were ready to go back to sleep.

Tuffnut already felt himself drift off into sweet slumber, although he did wonder about the weird fluttery feeling that lingered in his chest.

When the memory of what he had dreamt hit him full force, his eyes shot open and he looked around in panic. He rubbed his face as the images flashed before his eyes; the words they said, how they had cuddled and kissed, the touches that followed.

Cowed, he looked through his fingers over to Ruffnut, noticing that she was rubbing her neck - right where he had given her a hickey in his dream.

Tuffnut stared at his sister now, wondering whether she had been dreaming the same thing as him.

It happened to them, occasionally. 

They had mentioned it to their friends before, but no one ever believed that they were actually sharing the same dreams from time to time.

Has it been the case this night, too?

‘Two adult siblings living in familial harmony, spending  _ every _ moment together, united as  _ one _ living, breathing being.’

Tuffnut had said this once, and it was the truth.

The twins shared almost every moment with each other, experiencing the same situations and hearing the same words, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise they processed the same things in the same way when they were dreaming, especially with how similar their thought processes were.

However, when they once swore they could even talk to each other in their dreams, Snotlout called bullshit, claiming they both knew each other well enough to fill in what the other would say in certain situations.

Maybe he was right about it, maybe he wasn’t.

He probably was just jealous he’d never share such a deep connection with anybody in his life, though, so they let it be.

Tuffnut’s breath was shallow as he watched his sister’s lips curve into a smile, fingers still touching her neck, and he couldn’t stop asking himself: If they really had been sharing a dream this night, had she liked it?

Ruffnut didn’t notice her brother’s eyes on her. 

She lay there, thinking back to Tuffnut’s hot breath against her neck, how gently he had been kissing and nipping at her skin and had made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

“I had the craziest dream,” Tuffnut suddenly blurted out without thinking.

It confused Ruffnut enough to take away her hand.

“Huh- what?” she mumbled as she opened her eyes tiredly.

“I, uh…”

“What did you dream about?” Ruffnut sounded a bit impatient now, having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Tuffnut swallowed.

“We-” 

Oh gods, what had he been thinking? He couldn’t just flat out tell her that he had dreamt about the two of them making out with each other! Sure, he was dying to know whether they had been sharing this dream but the situation could go horribly wrong and leave both of them hurt.

In the end, Tuffnut couldn’t bear the thought of  _ not _ knowing, though. He _ had _ to be sure...

He took a deep breath.

“I think I was in a cave or something?”

This made Ruffnut laugh tiredly.

“Woah, crazy indeed, Tuff,” she scoffed, closing her eyes again, “Don’t mind me going back to sleep to dream about something that’s _ actually  _ crazy.”

“You were there.”

This rattled Ruffnut up and made her open her eyes immediately. She looked at him, trying her best to hide any emotion.

Had they been sharing the same dream again?

Panic started to rise in Ruffnut, her mind working fast. She had stopped lying to herself long ago, well aware of her  _ feelings _ towards her own brother. With how well she was hiding it she never would have thought a situation like this would occur.

“What did we do?” she asked as casually as possible while she ran her fingers through her hair to avoid looking into his eyes.

“We, uh, y’know we just talked for a bit and, uh, I think we were at a lake at one point or something…” Tuffnut blabbered, stumbling over his words as his eyes followed Ruffnut’s movements, “Or was it a stream? Yeah, no, it was a lake- I’m most certain it was a lake.”

Oh gods.

Ruffnut listened in horror as she realised they must have been dreaming the same thing.

But- why was she panicking? After all, it was just a dream, nothing more. Just their brain’s way of processing, Tuffnut surely understo-  _ Wait a minute _ , was he trying to get a  _ confession _ out of her? Why would he do that? To shame her? To embarrass her for how she reacted to him in the dream when he might’ve been playing a joke on her? What an ass! This would be just so typically Tuffnut, trying to blame her for things. _ He _ was the one who had initiated the kiss, so if anyone was at fault it would clearly be him! It didn’t matter that she had happily returned the kiss…

Ruffnut’s mind was going a mile a minute and she glanced at her brother through narrow eyes, noticing the slight nervousness showing in his face. It was easy to miss, someone else wouldn’t even have noticed the shift in his emotion, but Ruffnut knew him like no one else.

And she knew that all of this wasn’t like Tuffnut.

He wouldn’t be this malicious towards Ruffnut - not with serious issues like these, anyways. Of course it was a weird situation that he didn’t know how to deal with, she didn’t know what to do either! How could she blame him for acting off about something she couldn’t even handle herself?

The lingering uncertainty made Ruffnut feel helpless and she held her breath for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts.

“Later in that dream, had we been in our hut?” she asked slowly, thinking about every word, “Lying in bed like… right now?”

Tuffnut’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he replied quietly.

“Mh, yes, I believe so.”

“What else happened?” Ruffnut’s voice was tense.

Tuffnut’s anxiety was off the charts.

Having such dreams about family members was usually unpleasant, admittedly embarrassing even, but he couldn’t help loving every second of the dream. They had been so close to each other, never would he ever be able to experience something like this again. 

It was only a dream, though, he had to remind himself.

No matter how real it had felt, how warm her body was against his own, how sweet their kisses were… It wasn’t real and it would never become reality, and it broke Tuffnut’s heart to accept this.

Now that they were talking about it though he was afraid that Ruffnut would see right through his facade. She might realise that the dream was what Tuffnut wished for in reality, and now she’d think of him as a disgusting freak, unable to bear his presence any longer.

Ruffnut watched her brother’s face darken.

“Tuff?” she asked cautiously, aware of how the mood had changed once again.

“You were there, weren’t you?” Tuffnut sounded a tad too shaky. After all, he was the sensitive one of the two.

Ruffnut turned onto her back now, too, staring at the ceiling like her brother did.

“I think I was.”

“Then you know,” Tuffnut’s reply was curt, for him this conversation was over. He tried to distance himself from the situation by closing his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Ruffnut spoke up again.

“It was just a silly dream,” she tried to lift the mood, “Who cares?”

She knew that her brother was upset.

Her words did not change that at all.

“Pah, yeah. Like, big yuck, total nightmare!” Tuffnut scoffed, ”We should thank Snotlout for triggering the alarm.”

While he tried his best to make light of the situation, to forget about it, he was hurt and Ruffnut could hear it.

Trying to comfort him, she hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, totally...”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, both of them left to their own thoughts again.

They had dreamt the same thing, they both actively participated in the situation, and they both knew it. Yet they were stuck, unable to move in any direction without overstepping boundaries or causing hurt. 

Everything had felt so beautifully real and legitimate. Really, it was cruel how easily Ruffnut could just reach out and pull her brother closer to press her lips against his to taste him again. Yet she could never, she knew she wasn’t allowed to, and knowing that hurt so bad.

Keeping such desires to oneself was maddening enough already. Witnessing how much it must’ve rattled Tuffnut up had planted a seed of hope, and it opened up the possibility that maybe,  _ maybe _ she  _ did _ have a chance if only she  _ tried _ .

It was foolish to get lost in the fantasy, though. Even if Tuffnut reciprocated these feelings there was nothing the two of them neither could nor should do about it. It was the harsh truth.

And yet...

“Did you mean it?”

It took Tuffnut a while to respond, surprised Ruffnut was still talking to him.

He lowered his eyebrows angrily.

“It was just a silly dream, like you said. Didn’t mean anything at all,” he dismissed Ruffnut’s approach coldly, hating himself for it.

“I- I mean what you said about my hair,” Ruffnut spoke very quietly and unsure, not giving up yet.

Tuffnut’s heart missed a beat and he turned his head to the side, taking in his sister’s sorrowful expression. Her eyes were glistening dangerously.

His gaze wandered from her eyes to her hair, and he ran his hand through it carefully.

“Yes.”

His voice was barely above a whisper.

The smile Ruffnut gave her brother looked hopeful. She turned towards Tuffnut and gently put her hand onto his, interlacing their fingers gently.

She wanted to take his hand and lead it to her lips, kiss each fingertip, but she knew better than to push things.

“I miss you too, you know?” she said so quietly her brother almost missed it.

“Ruff…”

“Good night, Tuff.”

Tuffnut just stared at her for a moment. 

Neither of them dared to say anything more about the matter, a silent understanding lingering heavily between them.

He turned onto his side as well, leaned his forehead against hers and gently squeezed her hand.

“Good night.”


End file.
